


Goodbye Blue Sky

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s03e17 Pusher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Hospital, gun powder, sweat. Fear, he reeks of fear.





	Goodbye Blue Sky

The key clicks turning the lock, total darkness if it wasn’t for the skylight above. Why did they put it there, he always wondered. Why not cover it or paint it over? Privacy 101. Keys in his pocket.  
His coat smells like police station locker. He smells. Period. Hospital, gun powder, sweat. Fear, he reeks of fear. The clothes fall away, littering the floor, coat, suit, shirt. White undershirt on the bathroom floor. Tile and dim light bulb. He can smell the fear again. Perspiration comes back to his forehead, the back of his neck. He has to hold on to the edge of the sink

_One pull_

Fear twists his guts, his whole body feels covered in sweat now, the breathing gets shallow, motes before his eyes  


_One pull_

There’s pure oxygen in this room, he gets none. Blue, cerulean blue, calm like gentle breeze. He falls to his knees, dry heaves. Fear twists his guts around nothing. Lets go.

The toilet seat is cold against his temple. Something clicks.  
He heaves again. Nothing, empty inside, weak with exhaustion, his stomach fights.

_Gotta play by the rules_

No oxygen in his lungs, he needs air, cerulean blue air, calm like gentle breeze.

_Fight!_

He fights for air, cerulean blue air like her eyes. A single drop of rain falls from his sky.  
Alarm in the distance. He’s too weak to not pull the trigger, too weak…

Warmth. And cold. The scent of fear. But not his own. Dim light and cold tile floor.  
“Breathe Mulder” mouth on his, hot air forced down his throat, pull, pinch, again “breathe”

He breathes. Her fear smells like lavender.

Dim light, tile floor. Arms around him, blue skies above. Gentle breeze that brings back life.

“Why?”  
“I didn’t want to be alone tonight” she whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue for "Enjoy The Silence"


End file.
